


Beyond Words

by Stelmarya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Gen, Robert's Rebellion, please read the tags and warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelmarya/pseuds/Stelmarya
Summary: Oberyn finds out about the destiny of his sister and her children after Robert's Rebellion.
Relationships: Doran Martell & Elia Martell & Oberyn Martell, Doran Martell & Oberyn Martell, Elia Martell & Oberyn Martell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a challenge in FF.net about emotions, I chose 'ire' and this came out.

**beyond words**

.

...

.

There are moments words cannot touch, sufferings too terrible to name, when it is easier to learn how to live with the unimaginable than to think about any other option.

Oberyn sees red.

“Half a hundred thrusts. _Half a hundred thrusts_ to a three-year-old babe, they did not even—”

Everything distorts around him. He does not recognize Doran’s face; he does not know where he is. He can only think about Elia’s body, about his niece and nephew, about the red capes they used to cover them.

“They raped Elia,” he says out loud, because he cannot process it, it cannot be true. His voice sounds strange, it does not seem his. His brother falters and grabs a chair, apparently unable to stay upright. “They raped Elia. They crushed Aegon’s head against a wall. They stabbed Rhaenys. They raped Elia.”

They raped Elia. Crushed her skull. Aegon’s baby head was unrecognizable. Half a hundred thrusts to Rhaenys.

_Elia_.

Oberyn leans forward, clenches his fists and _screams_. He screams like he has never done before, like a newborn babe arriving to the world, like a man who has lost his mind. He screams and howls and cries in rage, pain, **ire** , and he does not know how to breathe, he does not know how to live with this knowledge. Had Elia begged in her last moments? Had she kneeled in front of her attackers, asking for mercy for her children, for tiny Aegon who never even learned how to talk? Oberyn wants to know it all, wants to know the last detail, even though each word tears apart a piece of his life, even though his sanity is vanishing with his sister.

Had Elia howled like him at this moment, as she was destroyed and tore apart from the inside, as she was crushed and humiliated and sullied like an animal? Had Elia asked for her bastard of a husband, for their mother, for someone to rescue her?

Had Elia screamed for him, her baby brother, her protector and best friend?

“I will kill them.”

He does not know how long he has been like this; his voice is rough and it hurts to speak, but he has finally found a center, the world stops moving around him. He stands up, cleaning the saliva on his chin, and he finds Doran sitting on a wooden chair in front of him, face reddened, stained with tears. There is a puddle of vomit close by, although he does not know who did it. Maybe him, maybe his brother, or maybe one of his daughters. He does not care; there is only one thought in his mind.

“I will kill them all. I will kill the Lannisters, his sworn houses, the Baratheons, everyone. I will tear their skin and pull their eyes out and burn their tongues; they will beg like Elia begged, they will _suffer_.” His speech is disorganized, hardly more than a blabber, he does not know what he is saying anymore, but Doran understands. He does not have to say anything else.

Everyone will suffer like him, like Elia and her children suffered. They will suffer a pain beyond words, even if it is the last thing he does in his life. Even if he dies trying.


End file.
